


Finding the fallen freak future.

by Carousal



Series: From the cases of Will Graham [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a point of view of Will Graham, his therapy and Dr. Hannibal Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the fallen freak future.

ดร. เลคเตอร์ มีกลิ่นเหมือนป่าสน

ก่อนหน้านี้ วิล เกรแฮม ไม่ชอบจิตแพทย์ เขาเคยเข้ารับการตรวจสุขภาพจิตกับจิตแพทย์บางคนเป็นช่วงระยะเวลาสั้น ๆ และตัดสินใจว่าเขาไม่ชอบมัน เขาไม่รู้ว่าขอบเขตของมันอยู่ตรงไหน และแต่ละคำถามหรือคำสั่งให้กระทำกำลังจะบ่งบอกถึงอะไร เขาเคยคิดว่าการเข้ารับการบำบัดอาจเป็นสิ่งที่พอทนได้ถ้าอีกฝ่ายเป็นอลาน่า บลูม แต่เมื่อเป็น ดร. เลคเตอร์ เขากลับตัดสินใจว่า เขาอาจจะชอบวิธีการของ ดร. เลคเตอร์มากกว่า

การบำบัดของวิล มักเริ่มต้นจากการเปิดแง้มของบานประตูโดยมี ดร. เลคเตอร์อยู่เบื้องหลัง ประตูไม้ที่เปิดไปสู่ห้องกว้างซึ่งค่อนข้างโล่งและเต็มไปด้วยหนังสือ โดยปกติวิลมักไม่ค่อยสบายใจกับพื้นที่ปิดที่กว้างเกินมาตรฐาน เขาอาศัยอยู่ในบ้านหลังเล็กและพอใจกับความรู้สึกปลอดภัยจากการขดอยู่บนเตียงขนาดพอดีตัว แต่ด้วยเหตุผลบางประการ ห้องทำงานของ ดร. เลคเตอร์เป็นข้อยกเว้นสำหรับเรื่องนั้น

วิลไม่รู้ว่ามาตรฐานการบำบัดปกติเป็นอย่างไร แต่สำหรับคู่ของเขา เป็นหน้าที่ของจิตแพทย์ที่จะเริ่มต้นด้วยคำถามนำ...คำถามทั่วไปที่สามารถตอบได้ด้วยอาการของมนุษย์ปกติ วิลเคยคิดว่ามันเป็นเรื่องของมารยาท แต่เมื่อผ่านมาสองสามครั้ง เขาจึงเข้าใจว่ามันเป็นขั้นตอนสำหรับประเมินหน้ากากที่เขากำลังสวมว่าหนาบางเพียงใดก่อนที่จะถอดมันออก และเมื่อผ่านไปสักห้านาที วิลมักพบว่าเขากำลังคำรามหรือร้องตะโกนอย่างดุดันก้าวร้าวผิดจากเมื่อครู่ ออกจะเป็นเรื่องน่ากังวลเมื่อคิดว่าใครคนหนึ่งใช้เพียงถ้อยคำไม่กี่ประโยคทำลายปราการที่ขึงกางระหว่างตัวเขาและคนรอบข้างได้อย่างหมดจด ปราการที่ชื่อว่ามารยาท การกดเก็บ หรืออะไรต่าง ๆ แล้วแต่จะเรียกกัน

บางครั้งแผ่ว บางครั้งดัง บางครั้งกดลงต่ำ และบางครั้งกึกก้องเสียงสูง วิลพบว่าในขณะที่ร่างกายของเขาสั่นสะท้าน นิ้วเกร็งหงิกงอ แม้แต่นิ้วเท้าที่ซ่อนอยู่ในรองเท้ายังจิกลึกจนพื้นผ้าใบแทบเป็นรู ลมหายใจติดขัดเหมือนต้องอาศัยการกลืนมากกว่าสูด ลิ้นแข็งชาจนคับปาก ดร.เลคเตอร์มักสงบนิ่ง จ้องมองเขา ด้วยแววตาที่วูบหนึ่งคือการยั่วเย้าอารมณ์ให้เขาเกรี้ยวกราด หากวูบถัดมาคือหลักอันมั่นคงให้เขาเกาะยึด โดยที่แววตานั้นไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปแม้แต่น้อย

รายละเอียดของคดี ภาพลวงที่เห็นทั้งยามตื่นและหลับฝัน ความเจ็บปวดคับข้อง วิลมักโน้มตัวมาข้างหน้า ไถกางเกงกับมุมเก้าอี้ มือปาดรุนแรงบนผิว ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า จนค่อย ๆ ห่างลง บางครั้งน้ำตาไหลเต็มหน้า บางครั้งเป็นเหงื่อโทรมกาย วิลรู้สึกราวของเหลวเหล่านั้นคือเลือด เลือดจากการกะเทาะสะเก็ดแผลเบื้องลึก จากการทำสงครามอันยิ่งใหญ่กับความเจ็บปวดของตัวเอง วิลรู้สึกเหมือนเขากำลังเอานิ้วเข้าไปควานในบาดแผล เพื่อล้วงเอาเงี่ยงของเบ็ดตกปลา โดยมีผู้ถือปลายอีกด้านหนึ่งเป็น ดร. เลคเตอร์

เมื่อความเงียบกลับมาเยือนอีกครั้ง เขามักได้รับอนุญาตให้นั่งอยู่ที่เดิมชั่วครู่ ก่อนที่จะย้ายไปยังโซฟาเบดที่อยู่อีกด้านหนึ่ง นี่เป็นช่วงเวลาที่วิลชื่นชอบโดยการยอมรับของทั้งสมองและร่างกาย เขารู้สึกเหมือนทหารผ่านศึกที่เพิ่งกลับถึงบ้าน เหมือนคนเดินทางท่ามกลางทะเลทรายที่เพิ่งลุถึงโอเอซิส ร่างกายแข็งเกร็งของเขาได้รับอนุญาตให้ผ่อนคลาย เขามักหลับตา และรอคอย

ผ้าขนหนูผืนหนึ่งที่จะถูกวางลงบนใบหน้าเขา และสัมผัสแผ่วเบาจะซับให้อย่างอ่อนโยน

วิลมักพบว่าในชั่วขณะนั้น ร่างกายของเขาทั้งร่างกลายเป็นอวัยวะรับสัมผัสชั้นเลิศ แต่วิลมักปล่อยให้มันเป็นเรื่องในระดับสัญชาตญาณ ความสนใจทั้งหมดของเขาจะเพ่งไปที่ความรู้สึกสบายที่ล่องลอยเหมือนภวังค์ ผ้าอุ่น แต่นิ้วที่บางครั้งลอดพ้นผ่านผืนผ้ามาต้องผิวนั้นเย็น น้ำหนักที่กดเน้นลงบนหว่างคิ้ว ไล่ไปบนหน้าผาก ขมับ และศีรษะมักเป็นเรื่องที่ตามมา ในช่วงเวลานี้เอง ที่วิลได้สัมผัสกับกลิ่นของป่าสน

กล้ามเนื้อมัดเล็ก ๆ บนใบหน้าของเขามักจะครวญแผ่วเบาเมื่อถูกปลายนิ้วที่ค่อย ๆ อุ่นขึ้นสัมผัสผ่าน กลิ่นของป่าสนเจือจาง ลมหายใจที่เป่ารดใบหน้าเป็นบางครั้งด้วยความไม่ตั้งใจนั้นมีกลิ่นอายของหิมะ นี่เป็นช่วงเวลาเดียวที่เบื้องหลังเปลือกตาของวิลไม่มีภาพของเลือดหรือคดีฆาตกรรม เขาจินตนาการเห็นภาพป่าสนยืนต้นคงอยู่ท่ามกลางฤดูหนาว หิมะสีขาว และทุ่งน้ำแข็งไกลสุดสายตา

มันเป็นเพียงช่วงเวลาเดียวที่วิล เกรแฮมจะหลับลง ด้วยความเชื่อมั่นว่าจะไม่มีสิ่งเลวร้ายใด ๆ รอคอยเขาอยู่ในความฝัน


End file.
